The World Of Darkness
by Super.Musha
Summary: On his latest assignment, Marluxia is sent to a strange world filled with darkness. When both his powers and the portal do not work, he realizes that he may never escape. Slight humor. MarluxiaXOC. This kinda has a dark humor about it. Rated for blood
1. Into the darkness

**This just came to me one night. It's kinda weird, just a warning. Rated due to violence, don't read if your squeamish. I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

_Beta-ed by: xXxSorrowful RemembrancexXx_

**A World of Darkness **

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

Chapter One:

Into The Darkness

Marluxia stepped out of the dark portal and into more darkness. He was in a dark alleyway; he heard the footsteps of people out on the street.

For a second he thought it odd that he was still wearing his organization uniform. Wasn't the portal suppose to make his clothes so that he blended in with the surrounding people? He shrugged and walked out onto the street.

He grabbed the shoulder of a man walking by, "Excuse me? Could you tell me where… I…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the face of the man. Or where his face should have been…

The man had no eyes, nose, mouth, or ears, instead was a blank, shiny, skin color, plastic-like surface.

Marluxia let go of the man who turned and kept walking. He looked around. Everyone was faceless, everyone looked glossy and plastic, and everything was perfectly symmetrical, like child's toys.

It was like he had been dropped into the mind of a five-year-old.

"Am…" he finally finished in a whisper as he watched the faceless people walk by, or drive…

Yes, they were driving cars.

Marluxia turned and walked at a brisk pace.

The people had no faces. He was walking proof you could live without a heart, but no face? Of course, he'd seen some pretty weird things, just one more thing to add to the list…

To keep his attention off of the people he named a few things off of this list.

1: A giant waffle eating tiger.

2: A man getting his eye gorged out with a spoon (Why else do you think Xigbar wears an eye patch?).

3: A short white haired woman 'accidentally' swallowing the freshly gorged eyeball and, after almost barfing, commenting on how it tasted just like chicken.

Marluxia stopped as something fell in front of his face. A raindrop? He knelt down to examine it.

A black raindrop! Translucent, but pure black!

Marluxia looked up. The sky, too, was pure black. There were just faint grayish outlines that suggested clouds. He put up his hood as more of the black raindrops came down. The faceless people around him put up there hoods, got out umbrellas, or ran into nearby buildings for shelter.

As Marluxia walked around a corner he saw a small building labeled 'Food'.

_'Of__ course' _he thought. He decided to check it out. He wasn't hungry: he was more interested in seeing if a place like this had real food. And seeing how these faceless people could eat.

He walked into the restaurant to find it full of empty tables and an empty bar. He walked up next to the only other 'person' there. The faceless man was sitting at the bar. He was just... sitting there.

Marluxia sat down on a bar stool next to him. The bar tender, a blond faceless woman, seemed to be looking at him.

"Just something to drink," he said, wondering if she could even hear him.

She nodded and reached under the counter. She pulled up a mug and set it in front of Marluxia at the same time a fat faceless man wearing a chefs hat and uniform came out and set a covered platter in front of the man next to him.

Marluxia watched as the man rubbed his hands, which were nothing but spheres on the end of his arms, and lift the lid of the platter.

A rather good smelling steam rose up, but the food itself was… strange.

On the plate was a pile of black, lumpy, slimy looking gunk which immediately set off Marluxia's gag reflex. A black line started to form where the man's mouth should be, and Marluxia watched in awe as black claws reached out of the… mouth/line/hole thing and opened it wider until the front of the man's head was a black hole.

The head that belonged to the claws was perfectly round with round white eyes and triangular teeth in it's grinning mouth. It had twisted pointed black ears sticking out of the sides of it's head.

The creature reached out so that it was half hanging out of the man's face; it picked up the plate and shoveled the gunk into it's mouth.

Marluxia looked down into his mug to see the same black water that poured from the sky. He brought it his nose, it smelled fresh and clean.

He swallowed, building his nerves, and slowly brought the liquid to his lips.

'O_n the count of three,'_ he thought to himself, 'o_ne, two-'_

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you…" a female voice said. Marluxia looked over to see who had spoke.

In a dark corner of the restaurant a girl leaned against the wall. She wore jeans and a dark gray hoodie with the hood up. Marluxia was glad to see that she had a face, although the hood cast a shadow so he couldn't her eyes. She was smoking a cigarette, the white-gray smoke twisted lazily to the ceiling, and she had long curly orange hair that flowed out of her hood and past her waist. The one ear he could see, her right ear, was pointed and elf-like; it had a chibi-ish skull earring that dangle on a chain a half an inch below her earlobe.

The fat chef walked out from the bar and started jabbing his spherical hand at a 'No Smoking' sign. The girl scowled at him and walked out.

Marluxia got up and followed her, when he got out the door, everything was different.

Black rain still poured from the heavens onto the faceless people, but now black creatures wove between them. They jumped in and out of people. The people didn't even seem to notice. Marluxia watched as a faceless wearing ragged clothing pulled out a gun, shot another faceless's head off, and then run away. The person with no head stood there for a second, and then blew up, sending chunks of plastic into the air and revealing a black creature at least sixteen feet tall.

Marluxia stood, frozen, as the monster walked past him, opened a hole in a person's back and climbed in, causing a hole to open up in the person's chest and several smaller monsters to fall out.

The little monsters scattered, one running into a dark alley, one jumped into a random passer by. Marluxia gasped as one of them jumped onto his chest, looked up at him, and then jumped away.

Marluxia looked around and saw the girl walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. He wove between the monsters and people and dashed across the street, almost getting hit by a car. The person in the car stuck his heads out of the window and waved his fist in the air. Marluxia apologized as a monster stuck it's head out of the man's face. It tilted it's head to one side, then the other, and then it growled and snapped it's teeth at Marluxia.

Marluxia flinched then turned and dashed after the girl. He followed her around a corner as he slowed to a walk right behind her.

"So you are real." She said, halting so abruptly he almost ran into her. They were the only ones in the dark street. There was a hissing noise as steam rose from a vent in the sidewalk behind him. The whole thing was making him ill and he felt dizzy as she continued to speak.

"You shouldn't have followed me. They don't like it when souls are together."

"Excuse me?" Marluxia said as he felt himself sway slightly. What she said made no sense. Who were 'they'? Did she mean the monsters? Why did she call them souls?

"It's not often two souls bump into each other," she continued, ignoring him. She turned around, Marluxia could see bright green eyes looking coldly at him. "And even when they do…" her voice trailed off and she reached up towards his face. He felt her soft fingertips brush his cheek as a wave of dizziness hit him and he felt himself falling.

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

When Marluxia came to consciousness he remembered everything, although he wished it was a dream. He felt pain along his back and the back of his skull.

'O_kay, maybe Axel pushed me out of a window again,' _he tried to convince himself. He opened his eyes and saw pitch black darkness. '_I could be in a dark room,' _he continued to convince himself, '_I could have went blind, maybe that's why I fell out of a window!'_

His vision started to clear and he made out the tops of buildings. '_Shit'_

He tried to sit up but his back popped and he fell back again.

"You fell pretty hard," the woman said. "You might want to lay for awhile."

Marluxia ignored her and stood up. He looked around the dark street. Steam was hissing from a different vent down the road.

"Can I ask you," he started, and then paused. When she said nothing he continued, "Just what is this place?"

The girl looked up at him. "That," she said, "is a very good question."

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

***The three lings Marluxia listed off belong to xXxSorrowful RemembrancexXx. I used them****_ with permission._**

**More to come. Review please.**


	2. A noticable absence

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

_Beta-ed By: xXxSorrowful RemembrancexXx_

**The World of Darkness**

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

Chapter Two:

A Noticeable Absence

Xemnas was standing in a hallway of Castle Oblivion looking out a window at the World That Never Was when Vexen came to him and started talking in a nervous voice.

"S-sir, there's a p-problem," he stuttered.

"Yes. What is it?" Xemnas said in an irritated voice, causing Vexen to flinch slightly.

"N-number XI, Marluxia, hasn't returned from his assignment yet."

"And?"

"And?" Vexen was confused for a moment, "Well, he's been gone for nearly a week, his assignment was only meant to last three days!"

Xemnas's eyebrow twitched as he thought how annoying Vexen was. "Very well. Send someone to retrieve him."

"But who?" Vexen asked.

"Demyx and Axel." Xemnas stated.

"Y-yes Superior," Vexen said and walked away quickly.

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

**Sorry the chapters so short, and sorry I haven't updated. One of my friends threatened to staple a note to my head so I'll quit forgetting about it. ^_^**


	3. conversations

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Yeah, sorry I haven't been updating, I'm gonna try and keep up on that from now on... I make no promises, though....**

_Beta-ed by: xXxSorrowful RemembrancexXx_

**The World of Darkness**

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

Chapter Three:

Conversations

Marluxia had abandoned his mission when he learned that he couldn't leave the world or use his powers. The girl, Musha, had the ability to travel between worlds as well. She had apparently been trapped in this strange world for quite some time.

Marluxia had learned little about her about her except for that she didn't talk much and she didn't like people to touch her. He had chosen to follow her, not wanting to face this strange and unpredictable world alone. Musha didn't seem to care; she just wandered the streets, not uttering so much as a word to him. She would occasionally mutter to herself in some language Marluxia didn't understand, but, other than that, she was silent.

The first couple of nights he was afraid to sleep. He feared that a monster would eat him in his sleep, or that Musha would be gone when he awoke, leaving him with nothing but the company of the monsters. But she was always there when he awoke, staring blankly at the pavement. He found it odd that she didn't seem to sleep, that she never seemed to tire of walking. But, then again, he didn't really care.

Sleeping on the hard concrete made every part of his body sore, and when he stood he heard 'pops' and 'cracks' along his spine. Musha took no notice of his pain. She silently stood and started walking. Marluxia followed.

Tired of the silence, he often tried to make conversation with her. He would always fail however.

"So, do you have any family?" He would ask.

She would just sit there, the smoke from her cigarette spiraling into the air.

"Guess not..... How long have you smoked? That's really bad for your lungs you know," he tried again.

She took the cigarette from her lips, blew a big puff of smoke, and then replaced it between her lips. She didn't even glance at him.

"Okay....." He was running out of things to say. "Sooo............ Is the weather always like this here?"

She didn't reply.

Stupid question, _really_ stupid question! He must look pretty pathetic, talking about the weather. He sighed and decided to give up and sleep. He had completely given up, the girl was impossible. He was just about to curl up on the pavement when she spoke, taking him completely by surprise.

"Your hair... Is that it's natural color?" She asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Um, yeah....." He replied. He was happy that she finally broke her silence, yet he wondered what had caused it.

Musha gave him a thoughtful look. "I've never seen anyone with pink hair before...."

Marluxia ran his finger through his hair. "Hm.... You... don't really like to talk much. Do you?"

Musha shrugged and looked away. "Years of not talking, not having anyone to talk to, and then one day someone shows up out of nowhere and tries to make conversation? I guess I didn't know how to reply...."

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' might have been nice..." he muttered, earning him a glare from Musha. Her voice was hoarse from long periods of silence. Even now the words seemed awkward, as if she were trying out a different language for the first time. And then the way she shied away from contact with anything but the walls she leaned on and the ground she walked on...

Marluxia lay on the ground, deciding further conversation may have a bad result. "Night..." He murmured, trying to get comfortable.

"Good night.." he heard her whisper as he fell asleep.

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

**So, yeah... REVIEW!!!**


	4. Enter: Axel and Demyx

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**I have recently discovered how LAME all my chapter titles are... I hope you'll forgive me...**

**A World of Darkness**

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

Chapter Four:

Enter: Axel and Demyx

"AXEL! THEY HAVE NO FACES!!!" Demyx screamed just moments after they walk out of the portal.

"That's not the only weird thing...." Axel said as a herd of small black monsters scampered past him. The streets were crowded with faceless people and monsters of all sizes.

Axel looked around. _'Right, Marluxia... just look for the pink hair......'_ he thought.

There was the sound of skidding tires and Axel turned just in time to see a faceless person get hit by a car. Upon impact the person was blown to pieces and a very large monster with horns was suddenly there. The monster towered above the two; it started walking down the street.

A smaller monster ran under it's foot and there was a 'crunching' sound. When the huge creature lifted its foot Axel could see the small monster crushed, bones sticking out of its flesh and a pool of blood forming around it.

Demyx let out a small squeak and covered his mouth at the gruesome sight. Axel felt his eye twitch once, and then he turned and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Demyx asked, jogging to catch up with Axel.

Axel kept walking, looking until he found a building labeled 'Bar'.

'_Bingo,_' he thought, walking towards the building, ignoring the small creatures that ran past him.

"What are you doing!?" Demyx demanded, panic evident in his voice.

"I'm getting a drink, got it memorized?"

Demyx stopped and blinked several times. "Oh.... Okay!" he said, walking after Axel.

They entered the bar and walked across the dance floor, where several monsters danced to the booming music, and sat at the bar as Demyx glancing around nervously at all the monsters that stared at them with beady eyes. His gaze fell upon two monsters who bumped hips with each other on the dance floor.

"Sake," Axel said to the faceless bartender.

"They probably don't have sake in this world," Demyx said, eyes glued on the two monsters who now danced in a very inappropriate way.

Axel shrugged as the bartender set two glasses of black liquid on the bar. Demyx continued watching as a monster about the same height as him but much fatter stumbled drunkenly across the dance floor. It started trying to dance but instead it fell over it's own feet.

"Grrrrrrrraaaaaawwwwwwlllll!!!!" it cried as it fell on the two monsters Demyx had been watching earlier. "Roaro..." It said apologetically as it pushed himself up, revealing the two smashed and bloody monsters.

Demyx quickly turned away, feeling slightly sick, and turned his attention to his drink. '_Ew_,' he thought, wrinkling his nose at the black liquid.

Axel picked up his drink and sniffed it. '_Smells fine,_' he thought. He then brought it to his lips and took a big gulp.

Demyx watched in disgust as Axel took a drink, and then spit it out, spraying the bartender with the drink. Demyx looked away as his red haired friend coughed and sputtered.

A little black monster sat on the bar counter, staring at him. Demyx looked at his drink, and then to the monster. "Here," he said, handing the glass to the monster. It smiled and gratefully took the cup in both hands. '_Cute,_' Demyx thought, and then stood and turned to Axel. "Let's go!" he said, helping the still choking Axel up.

"This sucks monkey balls, got it memorized?" Axel said bitterly.

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

**Hey! THERE'S the humor! lol, Review!**


	5. Toad breath

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Hey guys! Yay! I'm on winter break right now so I have plenty of time to type! whether or not i will... well, let's just hope I do.. ^_^**

_Beta-ed By: xXxSorrowful RemebrancexXx_

**A World of Darkness**

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

Chapter Five:

Toad Breath

Marluxia woke to a blast of hot, foul smelling air on his face that made him flinch.

He stirred and brought his hand up to rub his eyes just as there was another gust of hot air. His hand froze. _'Wait....'_ he thought. He waited a moments only to feel another gust.

They were steady and equally spaced apart, far to regular for normal wind.

Marluxia cracked his eyes open to find his vision blocked by a large, scaly, toad-like, dull gray head, easily the size of a taxicab. Its pupils were black with white in center. Its irises were a gray, almost purple color, while the whites of its eyes were yellow and bloodshot. It had leaf like ears that were too small for its head and big bull horns.

He glanced over at Musha, who stood ridged against a wall, slowly reaching down to grab a metal pipe, keeping her eyes glued to him the whole time.

Marluxia looked back to the monster. It just looked at him with its big, droopy eyes. The rest of its body looked exactly like a toad's, besides the scales, claws, and the long spiked tail moving back and forth, making a scraping noise on the pavement.

The toady creature made a rumbling noise that made the garbage cans rattle from the vibrations. It then opened it' mouth, revealing at least three rows of sharp teeth.

Marluxia could hear Musha shriek in terror as he squeezed his eyes shut. He expected his life to flash before his eyes or something like that.

It didn't.

Instead a voice in his head that, oddly enough, sounded like Axel casually say, _'Wow, eaten by a mutant toad, what a way to go. Eh, at least you won't die on the crapper like Elvis did, ne?'_

Slightly confused by the strange occurrence, Marluxia braced himself for what he assumed was the end. But, instead of sharp teeth ripping through his flesh, he felt a smooth, hot, sticky tongue like his chest and face, partially covering him in sticky saliva.

He reached up and wiped the slobber from his face, glad that his eyes and mouth had been shut, although a little did go up his nose.

Marluxia opened his eyes to see a shocked Musha and an amused looking toad.

Musha relaxed and a relieved smile replaced her shock. She let out a nervous chuckle, which soon turned into her laughing her ass off.

Marluxia stood up, the monster taking a few steps to give him room, and wiped away the slobber. It slid off easily and splattered on the sidewalk.

Deciding the monster was of no immediate danger he turned to Musha, who was on the ground gasping for air.

"What's so funny?" Marluxia asked, realizing this was the first time Musha had showed any kind of emotion.

Musha snapped out of his laughing fit at his question with a small gasp and quickly stood up looking embarrassed. She then walked over to the toad-ish creature and examined it closely, a faint blush visible on her cheeks. "Strange. I've never seen anything quiet like this here...." she said, pretending to be fascinated by the toad while obviously changing the subject.

"Yeah," Marluxia said, letting her ignore his question. "The only ones I've seen are the little black ones and those huge gray ones..."

"Hn," was her oh so insightful reply as she flipped up her hood.

"Hn?" Marluxia repeated. When she did nothing but turn and glare at him he shrugged and asked, "Well, now what?" he glanced at the monster.

"Hmmmmmm.... Well, he looks like he's friendly.."

"He?" Marluxia interrupted. "How do you know it's a boy?"

Musha raised an eyebrow at him, "Do YOU wanna check?"

"I'd rather not..."

"As I thought. Then it's a boy!" She turned to the newly named 'he'. "Any objections?"

The monster made an almost happy sounding rumbling noise.

"I'll take that as a no," she said. "Now, I don't know about you, but I don't want to stand here all day!" With that she turned and walked away.

The monster slowly turned and followed her. Marluxia just and watched her walk away.

When Musha noticed he wasn't following she stopped and turned towards him. "You coming?" she asked.

Marluxia chuckled and shook his head as he started walking.

"What?" she asked as as approached her.

"I didn't think you cared about me."

"HN," she replied, turning away. "I don't."

Marluxia scoffed, "Please, I heard you scream when you thought the toad was gonna eat me!"

"I wasn't screaming for you!" She said, turning back to him. "I was afraid that if he ate something as GAY as you he'd get stomach problems!"

Marluxia shook his head. "You were worried about me."

"I was not."

"You were too."

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

Musha's eyes were not blazing with the meanest death glare he'd ever seen and she was grinding her teeth. Marluxia couldn't help but think she looked cute...

_'Wait, were the hell did that come from?'_ he thought.

Musha started walking towards him, with the obvious intention of inflicting damage, but instead she tripped over a metal pipe and fell. She instinctively reached out to grab something to balance herself and grabbed the front of Marluxia's uniform, bringing him down with her. Musha landed on her back while Marluxia fell on his hands and knees on top of her.

They froze, just staring at each other in shock. Marluxia gazed into her eyes. They looked like pools of liquid emerald. Musha's hair had fallen back, exposing a light sliver scar that started above her left eye and disappeared into her hair above her left ear.

The toad's deep rumbling broke their trance, causing Marluxia to notice how their faces had gotten closer in the short amount of time.

They jumped away from each other. After a few moments, Marluxia looked over at Musha. She had her back turned to him, but he could still see the blush and smile on her face. He, too, smiled as an unfamiliar feeling of warmth spread through his body.

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

**So, what do you guys think about my attempt of writing fluff? Tell me what you think, review!**


	6. Stay Out of The Light

**I don't own kingdom hearts.**

_Beta-ed By: xXxSorrowful RemembrancexXx_

**The World of Darkness**

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

Chapter Six:

Stay Out of The Light

Axel and Demyx had decided on sleeping in an alleyway with a small ladder as an escape route after they had been attacked by one of the less friendly monsters.

Demyx had decided that they should take turns standing watch while the other slept to avoid being eaten in their sleep. Axel had just switched off with Demyx and almost fell asleep when he heard Demyx start to mutter to himself.

"You see that pineapple?" he said in a slight accent. "Don't eat that pineapple. You see my teeth? Don't eat my teeth . Give them back to me!"

"Demyx..." Axel said.

"Yeah?" Demyx replied, snapping his head towards Axel.

"Are you okay?"

"Let me get back to you on that..."

Axel raised an eyebrow at him just as a streetlight flickered on overhead. Within seconds there was a swarm of little black monsters with gray moth wings swarming around the light. The flapping of wings filled the silence.

Demyx looked like he might say something but Axel put his hand over his mouth before any sound came out. "Shhhhhh," he said into Demyx's ear. Demyx nodded and Axel removed his hand and put it up in the air with the intent of setting the moth monsters on fire.

Nothing happened.

He tried again, focusing on the moths that were growling and snapping and fighting to get to the light.

Again, nothing.

Axel stared blankly at his hand at his hand. '_Why isn't it working?' _he thought.

"What's wrong Axel?" Demyx asked in a whisper.

"My powers aren't working." Axel replied quietly.

"WHAT?!" Demyx shouted in a panicked voice.

The fluttering of wings stopped.

Both men looked up to see at least twenty pairs of blinking eyes and mouths full of sharp teeth. They all sat motionless for a moment, staring at each other, and then the monsters bolted towards Axel and Demyx, who both darted out of the alleyway into the street.

"Shit! Axel, what do we do?" Demyx asked as he ran full speed down the street.

Axel glanced behind him before replying, "RUN FASTER!"

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

**The whole "You see that Pineapple? Don't eat that pineapple" Thing was for my friend Sheta-sama.... Review please!**


	7. Whose Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

_Beta-ed By: xXxSorrowful RemembrancexXx_

**A World of Darkness **

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

Chapter Seven:

Whose Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?

Musha, Marluxia, and the large toad-like monster all walked down the crowded street, the toad in the lead. Musha decided that it should walk in front after discovering that even the biggest of the monsters would cross the street in order to avoid him. The toad waddled along, taking no notice of the monsters and facelesses that seemed to fear him. Every once in awhile, he would look back to make sure Musha and Marluxia were still there.

Marluxia trailed along behind Musha, being careful not to get to close. He realized that Musha seemed to be avoiding him more than ever since the awkward incident, and he couldn't help but be crest fallen. Just when he had gotten her to open up a little, that had to happen and make her quieter then ever. even her strange mutterings had stopped.

However, Marluxia noticed the glances she gave him whenever she thought he wasn't looking. The glances were nervous, almost fearful. But why? What reason would she have to be afraid of him?

Then he thought of the feeling that had come over him. That feeling of warmth that he couldn't remember feeling before. Nobodies supposedly had no emotions, so what was that? Marluxia thought hard but he couldn't find a word to describe the warmth that had consumed him. Honestly, where was Zexion and his giant dictionary brain when you needed him?

Marluxia was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Musha had stopped and nearly ran into her. He looked at her, and then at the toad. They both looked ahead with hard looks on their faces. He followed their gaze.

Standing in the center of the side walk, head held high and teeth gleaming, even in the dull light, was a creature Marluxia had not yet seen in this world. It was a gray wolf, nearly five times the size of an average wolf with yellow eyes, long, sharp looking fangs, black bull horns, and dark crimson dragon wings. The creature stared at them calmly, it almost had an air of command about it.

"See?" Musha said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I told you they don't like it when souls are together."

Marluxia didn't reply, he just stared at the wolf. 'They' is plural, so there are more of these things running around? He didn't like that, especially when his didn't have his powers, or even his scythe.

The wolf's eyes narrowed and it lowered its head menacingly. Musha stiffened beside him and the toad lashed its tail. Something closely resembling a smile crossed the wolf's face and it started walking forward.

"Stay still." Musha ordered in such a way that Marluxia didn't even dare to nod in acknowledgment.

The wolf slowly started to circle around them, crouched close to the ground as it stalked its prey.

Marluxia glanced around nervously. He noticed that the once crowded street was now empty; nothing moved. He looked over at the other two. Musha was staring strait ahead, almost defiantly, while the toad refused to let the wolf out of his sight.

The wolf completed three large circles before finally stopping in front of them. It gave each of them a long hard look, as if choosing who it's prey would be. It was strange how the wolf was so casual, taking his sweet time, it was almost as if it were stalling for something.

Finally the wolf's gaze rested on Marluxia. Every muscle in his body screamed for him to run, but his brain, along with Musha's hard glare, told him to stay, so he did.

Quit suddenly, the wolf crouched down, a snarl ripping through it's chest, and then it ran towards Marluxia and pounced. Musha pulled him to the side, but before the wolf could get to them the toad charged forward and knocked the wolf out of the air. The wolf yelped in pain as it hit the hard concrete. Marluxia swore he heard bones snapping, and then the toad pinned it to the ground with his clawed foot.

"RUN!" Musha commanded as she grabbed his arm and tugged him down the street in the direction they had come. She didn't let go of his arm as they ran and the fear clearly showed in her eyes. Marluxia had a thousand questions racing through his mind. '_What was that thing?' 'Why is it after us?' 'Who exactly are "They?' _but he dared not speak.

He knew he shouldn't, it was always a bad idea, but he did it anyways. He looked back.

The wolf had gotten free from the toad's grasp and it' shrinking figure was now glaring furiously after them. Musha's changing of direction jerked his whole body as she tugged him down an abandoned street. Just before it was out of sight, the wolf raised it's head and let out an angry howl that made Marluxia's blood run cold.

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

**Woot! two chaps in one day! I'm on a roll! Review!**


	8. Trapped

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

_Beta-ed by: xXxSorrowful RemembrancexXx_

**The World of Darkness **

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

Chapter Eight:

Trapped

Axel and Demyx leaned against a wall, panting. They had some how managed to run long enough that the monsters gave up chasing them.

Demyx looked at Axel in horror. "You really can't use your powers?" he asked.

Axel just shook his head as he continued to try and catch his breath.

Demyx stepped away from the wall and tried to summon his sitar. When nothing happened he looked at Axel again. "No wonder Marluxia's not back yet. He probably died because he couldn't defend himself!"

Axel straitened up. "Or he was unable to use the portal to get him back and now he's wandering around like the dumb ass he is," Axel stated. It was true, he had tried to use the portal to save himself, only to find it didn't work.

" So... we're trapped here too?" Demyx said quietly.

"I guess so..."

The two stood there solemnly, as if mourning their own death's.

They were trapped...

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

**Review!**


	9. Exhaustion

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

_Beta-ed by: xXxSorrowful RemembrancexXx_

**The World of Darkness **

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

Chapter Nine:

Exhaustion

Musha continued to drag him as fast as she could for what seemed like forever through the maze of gray buildings. Marluxia's breath was becoming labored and his legs were tiring out. If he had a heart, he was sure it would be pounding. To his surprise, Musha didn't look to be the least bit tired as she sped along at what should have been an impossible speed.

Finally, she seemed to notice Marluxia's pace slowing and slowed to a stop in a particularly dark an empty street. "Sorry," she muttered as Marluxia doubled over trying to catch his breath, "I keep forgetting you're human..."

Marluxia gave her a weird look, but she wasn't paying attention to him. Instead she looked all around, as if expecting the wolf to step around the corner at any second. He almost told her he wasn't human, that humans had hearts, and since he had no heart he couldn't be human. But he was too breathless to talk, so he stayed silent, taking deep breaths.

For the first time he realized he wouldn't consider Musha human. Besides her pointed ears, she had several inhuman characteristics. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, that he knew of anyways, she had abnormally fast reflexes and speed, she didn't seem to tire at all, and she didn't seem to have emotions. For a moment he wondered is she was a Nobody.

When Musha looked at him Marluxia realized he was staring at her and quickly looked away.

"So what do we do now?" he asked her.

Musha sighed and looked around with her hands on her hips. "I don't know..." she said. Musha's whole body was alert, ready to act on a moments notice. If a swarm of flying monkeys were to attack her, she'd be ready.

Marluxia, on the other hand, was exhausted. The long run had tired him out and the darkening of the already black sky told him night was falling. But he could tell Musha wasn't about to stop for a break. This notion was proven correct when Musha, without even looking at him, said, "Let's go" and marched off.

With weary limbs and aching muscles, Marluxia had no choice but to follow.

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

**Review!**


	10. Potty Break for Demyx

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

_Beta-ed by: xXxSorrowful RemembrancexXx_

**The World of Darkness **

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

Chapter Ten:

Potty Break For Demyx

Axel and Demyx decided that, even if they couldn't get back to the castle, they would continue their search for Marluxia. They wove their way through the monsters and facelesses, looking for any sign of their pink haired companion, but finding nothing. At one point they almost gave up, but, realizing there was nothing else to do, they continued their search.

Axel wasn't particularly fond of Marluxia, but he wished now more than ever to see the flower loving fag.

There was an up-side though! They were very proud to say that they hadn't had any near death experiences, nor had they found them selves running for their lives. Not once! Demyx was particularly proud of this. He wasn't really a big fan of running for his life; he was fairly certain that he was allergic to near death experiences.

Demyx stood on his tiptoes to see over the crowd, looking for Marluxia's familiar pink hair. He even took in a deep breath, hoping to catch even the slightest sent of flowers, but all he smelt was the foul stench of the monsters. Demyx heaved a sigh. They hadn't seen any sign of Marluxia, and who knew how big this world was! Would they have to search the whole thing? Well, they certainly had the time...

Demyx heaved another deep sigh, earning him a glare from Axel. He couldn't help it though, he was bored! He was also fairly certain he forgot to bring his ADD medication with him... If they didn't find Marluxia soon he was going to go insane!

Demyx turned around to continue his search when, right there, it hit him....

He had to pee.

**_Really bad._**

It was worse than that though. His bladder felt as if it would burst any second. He needed a bathroom, fast! Did they even have bathrooms here? He looked around but saw nothing, so he hurried over to Axel.

"Axel! I got to pee!" he proclaimed.

Axel froze, and then turned around slowly to face his mullet haired friend. "And you're telling me this why?" he asked.

"I REALLY got to go!" Demyx said, crossing his legs.

"Then go!"

Demyx looked at Axel as if he just sprouted a second head. "I can't just go!" he said.

Axel shrugged. "Fine, piss your pants, I don't care!" he said carelessly the turned to start walking.

"WAIT!" The urgency in Demyx's voice made Axel stop and turn towards him.

Demyx looked around, and then turned his pleading gaze on Axel. "Go where?"

"I don't know! Anywhere! Look, there's an alleyway with your name on it, pee away!" Axel said, pointing to the dark deserted alleyway.

Demyx looked at the alleyway fearfully, unsure of himself.

Axel let out a sigh of annoyance '_Why me?' _He asked no one in particular, walking towards the alleyway. Demyx followed like a happy little puppy.

Axel couldn't believe it, he was actually potty training him! If any of the other members found out about this, they'd never let him live it down.

He stopped by the entrance of the alleyway and signaled for Demyx to proceed. Demyx took a few steps turn paused hesitantly before turning towards Axel.

"Wait here!" he said, then entered the alleyway.

'_Che, like I'd just abandon him!' _he thought. Okay, so he was guilty of leaving him behind a few times, but he always came back for him!

Axel sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting.... and waiting.... and waiting...

Geez! How long did it take to pee? Even Xemnas didn't take THAT long! What the hell was he doing?

There was the sound of a trashcan falling over and Demyx's girlish shriek. That worried Axel. He had only heard that particular scream from Demyx when Xigbar gave him a super wedgie. Not wanting the blond to get hurt, Axel was just about to check and make sure he was okay when Demyx came out, zipping his pants.

Axel raised an eyebrow at him. "Better?" He asked. Demyx nodded. "Good, let's go!"

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

**I'M SORRY! I really am, I just couldn't help myself!!!! Please Review?**


End file.
